


Korrasami 01 Zaheer

by Metal_Ox137



Series: Korrasami [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While healing from Zaheer's attack, Korra hears that another Avatar has taken her place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korrasami 01 Zaheer

It is a dark and rainy afternoon, and Korra is sitting on a wooden porch, staring at a steady curtain of rain. The storm is not a violent one, but the rain is heavy enough to mask most of the rest of the garden, only a few steps away from where Korra sits. Korra is perched on a small pillow in a Sukhasana pose just at the edge of the porch. She puts her hand out into the raindrops, letting the water spill over her fingers. 

[Voice over narration]

Korra: There was a time when I could make this water do whatever I wanted to. Water bending runs in my family, and for me, it was my natural gift. 

She turns her hand over, letting the raindrops splash against her palm.

Korra: Or I could use the element of fire to turn the water into steam. Or use the element of air to turn the storm away, send it out to sea, or direct the water to flow to gardens and farms, where it's badly needed, and use the power of earth to dam the water and contain it.

Korra sighs disconsolately and pulls her hand away. The droplets of water fall from her fingers and splash against the wooden planking.

Korra: Now, I cannot even bend a raindrop. 

She puts her wet hand back on her knee, straightens her posture slightly, and closes her eyes. 

Korra: In this world, I can no longer even walk. My body has been robbed of its strength by poison. I'm told I will recover soon. But it's been months now, and I still cannot walk the length of this porch without Asami's help. Which is why I spend so much of my time in the spirit world.

Korra opens her eyes and finds herself in a grassy meadow, with a large old growth tree just in sight at the top of a nearby hill. A bright sun warms the cloudless sky. Here and there, benign spirits flit across the sky like summer insects. Korra's face breaks into a wide smile.

Korra: Here, I can walk. I can even run. I can do all the things I can't do in the physical world. Except bend the elements, of course. I can't do that anywhere.

She stands and begins walking at a brisk pace through the tall grasses, making for the tree on the gentle uphill grade. She hears the whisk-whisk of the grass as it brushes against her clothing. She stops to listen and hears grass still being disturbed. She turns to see a man approaching her. The glare of the sun makes it impossible to see who the man is, but he makes his way unhurriedly, and Korra is almost certain that he smiles at her. 

When the man comes closer, Korra recognizes him and calls his name in surprise.

Korra: Zaheer!

Zaheer: Hello, Korra.

Korra: Aren't you supposed to be in - 

Zaheer: In prison?

He smiles almost benignly.

Zaheer: In the physical world, my body is still there. But even my guards cannot prevent me from taking a mental stroll now and then.

Korra: You're not . . . going to try to kill me again, are you?

Zaheer: No. I am not.

His declaration is flat and emphatic. 

Zaheer: I assure you, I intend you no further harm. Whatever plans I may have had for you no longer matter. If you'll allow me, I will walk with you as far as the tree, and sit with you for a while. 

Korra: I guess that will be all right.

They fall in step beside one another and make their way up the hill. 

Zaheer: I am surprised to see you here. I didn't expect to find company. 

Korra: I just decided it was a nice day for a walk. 

Zaheer: You may not believe this, but I am pleased to see you alive and well.

Korra: I'm alive, yes. 

As they walk, Korra twists off a stalk of grass with a clump of seeds and puts the long reed to her mouth.

Korra: I've been thinking about what you said, the first time we met. I think I have an answer for you now.

Zaheer: I should very much like to hear it. 

Korra: I think you would be mistaken, if you destroyed all the governments of the world. Building communities is something that people naturally do. When a community gets to a certain size, people try to organize things so they'll work better for everyone. Not all governments work as well as others, and all of them fail after a time. But, even when one fails, another eventually rises to take its place. So I think even if you removed all the world's leaders, sooner or later, new leaders would arise. You wouldn't have a leaderless society. I'm not sure you ever could have one. All you'd be doing is just starting a new cycle of leaders prematurely. Maybe the new cycle would be better. Maybe it wouldn't.

Zaheer smiles approvingly.

Zaheer: You've given this matter a great deal of thought. 

Korra shrugs. 

Korra: I've had a lot of time to think about it. 

The grade gets steeper, and both Korra and Zaheer have to exert themselves a little. Once they reach the crest of the hill, they sit in the shade under the arms of the old tree.

Korra: I'm sorry for your loss.

Zaheer: P'Li.

Korra: I think you must have loved her very much.

Zaheer: Yes. I do still. Thank you.

Korra stares down the hillside, looking at the way they have just come. 

Korra: Still, you must be happy.

Zaheer: Happy?

Korra: You won. You broke the cycle of the Avatars. 

Zaheer frowns in puzzlement. 

Korra: The poison your priests gave me robbed me of my ability to bend. I'm not the Avatar any more. You wanted me to be the last of the Avatars. And I am. The cycle will die with me. 

Zaheer: Then you've not heard?

Korra: Heard what?

Zaheer: The circle of the Avatars is not broken.

Korra: There's a new Avatar?

Korra's exclamation is equal parts incredulous and indignant.

Zaheer: Even in my prison cell, I have heard this. The guards think to taunt me with the news. Where in the physical world must you be, that this news has not reached you?

Korra: I'm not the last?

Zaheer: More than that, I think. For you certainly could not have come to this part of the spirit world, unless the power of the Avatar still resides within you. 

Korra: That can't be right. There can't be two Avatars at the same time. How is this possible?

Zaheer: I do not know.

Korra breathes in suddenly, and sits up bolt upright in her bed. Bewildered, she looks around her. It is the middle of the night, and the bedroom is quite dark, but it is the same comforting, familiar room she has slept in for the last several weeks. Sleeping next to Korra, Asami Sato stirs slightly in the bed, but does not wake. Korra rubs the sleep from her eyes with the palm of her hand.

Korra: Was I dreaming?

The following morning, Asami wakes to find Korra out of bed, and the wheelchair absent from the room. Bemused, Asami gets up, throws on her dressing gown and walks into the common room, but Korra is not here either. Next, Asami walks into the kitchen, to find Korra already awake and fully dressed, sitting in her wheelchair, casually cutting up pieces of fresh fruit with a small paring knife. Asami looks at her lover with great surprise. 

Asami: You're up already. And dressed.

Korra looks up and grins sheepishly.

Korra: Sorry. I didn't want to wake you. But I promise, I'll let you undress me later.

Asami raises an eyebrow. 

Asami: Korra, are you - flirting with me?

Korra: NO! I mean - yes, I am - I mean - that's all right, isn't it?

Asami: I'm delighted. I was beginning to worry I'd never see that again. 

Korra: Sorry, I couldn't make any tea. I can't quite manage to reach the cupboard yet. 

Asami squeezes Korra's hand in passing. 

Asami: I'll get it. 

Korra evenly divides the cut up fruit into two bowls, pushing one bowl over to the place setting where Asami normally sits. She begins to spear the pieces of fruit in her own bowl with her knife, and wolfs down her breakfast ravenously. Asami puts the teakettle on the stove.

Asami: And you've got an appetite at last. That's great to see. 

Korra (speaking with her mouth full): I had the weirdest dream last night.

Asami makes a moue of revulsion and laughs.

Asami: Must you?

Korra: Sorry. I just woke up really hungry this morning.

Asami: I can see that. 

Asami reaches into the pantry and takes out some sweet buttered croissants and places them on the table within Korra's reach. Korra grabs for one enthusiastically. Asami regards her lover with hopefulness.

Asami: If you're really that hungry, I can make some omelettes.

Korra: Could you?

Korra's tone is one of delight. Asami smiles and puts down a spoon next to Korra's dish.

Asami: Here, let me use that paring knife, before you cut yourself. Sometimes you can be as bad as Mako.

Korra takes no notice, continuing to gobble bread and fruit with gusto. Asami takes some eggs from the pantry, breaks them into a bowl and begins to whisk them. 

Asami: So, tell me about this dream you had. If you can manage it between bites. 

Korra puts down her half-eaten croissant and swallows. 

Korra: I saw Zaheer. 

Asami's face betrays her alarm.

Asami: In your dream, you mean.

Korra: That's just it. I'm not sure it was a dream. I think I might have actually been in the spirit world. 

Asami: What did he want?

Korra shrugs.

Korra: Just to talk. 

Asami: He's not coming after you again, is he?

Korra: He says no. 

Asami: Like we can trust him. 

Korra: That's the weird part. I think we can. We were just talking, almost like we did that first time we met. And he said there's a new Avatar.

Asami: But you're the Avatar.

Korra: Not any more.

Asami: Yes, you are, Korra.

Korra: Asami, I'm sorry, but no, I'm not. I can't even walk across a room. I can't attain the Avatar state. And I haven't had any ability to bend since the Airbenders stopped Zaheer. 

Asami: That's because you haven't been trying. 

Korra: Asami, maybe one day when I'm stronger, I might get my powers back - I don't know. But Zaheer seemed pretty sure there was another Avatar. He said the guards in prison told him about it, so he'd know his plans had failed. 

Asami: You're absolutely sure you were in the spirit world when this happened?

Korra: Well . . . pretty sure. I don't usually end up there in my sleep. Normally I have to be awake and meditating. 

Asami mulls that over, taking out a fry pan, putting it on the stove on medium heat, while she begins to cut up vegetables. 

Korra: Anyway, I'd like to ask a favor. 

Asami: Oh, yes?

Korra: Can we go into town today? We can send a message to Tenzin. If there really is another Avatar, he'll know about it. 

Asami looks askance at Korra. She doubts what she hears, but this is the first time in weeks that Korra has shown any enthusiasm for anything at all, and she relents with a smile.

Korra: All right. If it would please you. It will be nice to hear how the rebuild of the temple is going, anyway. 

Korra: Thank you, Asami. Maybe it was just a dream. But it won't take that much trouble to find out. 

Asami parts the curtains over the kitchen window. The last of the rainclouds is scudding away to the east, leaving the morning overcast but with the promise of full sunshine later.

Korra: Looks like it will be a good day for flying.

Asami smiles. 

Asami: It's always a good day for flying. 

After breakfast, Asami gets herself ready, and then she and Korra head out of the small cottage where they have been staying. Isolated at the foot of a vast mountain range, the dwelling has normally been used by monks as a meditation cell and habitat. Asami had brought Korra to this place, hoping the natural tranquility of the spot would help heal Korra's spirit. And while Korra did begin to feel better physically, she had remained despondent and mostly silent. Until this morning. 

Asami pushes the wheelchair up to the stairwell of the airship. Korra grabs her crutches. Asami shakes her head. 

Asami: Just use the side railing on the gangplank, you can pull yourself up on that. As soon as I've stowed your chair, I'll bring your crutches up.

Korra: Okay.

Hesitantly, Korra pushes herself up out of the chair on decidedly shaky legs. She grabs at the railing with great relief, putting most of her weight upon it. She hauls herself up by her arms, huffing with exertion as she does so. A few moments later, Asami follows, bringing the crutches. Both women regard them with distaste. 

Asami: Why don't we just leave these here. You can hang onto my arm while we go up to the flight deck. 

Korra smiles gratefully, slipping her arm inside Asami's, hugging herself tightly to her. As they enter the flight deck, Asami helps Korra to the co-pilot's chair, and Korra sits gratefully. 

Korra: Thanks. That was about all I could manage by myself. 

Asami smiles reassuringly as Korra begins to strap herself in. 

Asami: You will get better, Korra. 

Korra manages to return the smile, but there is no joy in it. 

Korra: Right now, I'd give anything just to walk. 

Asami: Well, eating's a great start to building up your strength, so keep that up, please.

Korra: I'll try. I'm sorry, Asami. I know these last few weeks must have been really hard for you. I haven't been very good company.

Asami smiles at Korra tenderly. 

Korra: I would take any trouble in the world for you. 

She leans over and kisses Korra. After a moment, Korra clasps Asami's hand and returns the kiss passionately. When Asami stands up again, her eyes are shining. 

Asami: You are feeling better.

Korra: I'm trying to. 

Asami gives Korra's hand a final squeeze before releasing her.

Asami: All right then. Flight checks, and then we'll go find ourselves a radio strong enough to reach the Northern Air Temple.

The airship Asami pilots is a smaller, shorter-range version of the larger airship created by Asami's company, Future Industries. What the smaller craft lacks in power and range, it makes up in maneuverability, an absolute requirement in the choppy air surrounding the mountains. The airship lifts serenely into the air, and Asami stands at the captain's wheel, grinning at Korra. The ship shudders as it encounters some mild turbulence, but Asami pilots the vessel with practiced ease. In a matter of minutes, they are at cruising altitude, and Asami locks off the wheel. 

Asami: Okay. We've got about forty-five minutes before we'll need to begin descent maneuvers. Do you want to get up and move around?

Korra smiles ruefully.

Korra: Actually, is it okay if I take a nap on one of the couches in the lounge? Just getting up and walking around is still pretty exhausting. 

Asami: Do you need any help?

Korra: Sure. But, to be honest, I'm just saying that as an excuse to be close to you. 

Asami smiles as she helps Korra out of her chair. 

Asami: You don't need to make excuses. All you ever have to do is ask. 

Some two hours later, Asami's airship is docked at the first large city beyond the range of the mountains. Asami and Korra are sitting in an office of a transmitting station, tuning a wavelength manually on a large radio transmitter, trying to reach the temple. After a few fruitless moments listening to static, the signal clears.

Pemma: This is the Northern Air Temple. 

Asami exchanges a delighted smile with Korra.

Asami: Hello, Pemma! This is Asami Sato.

Pemma: Asami! It's good to hear your voice, dear. How are you? And how is Korra?

Asami grins and hands the microphone to Korra. 

Korra: Hi, Pemma. It's me. 

Even over the wireless, the delight in Pemma's voice is easily heard.

Pemma: Korra! Oh, it's so good to hear from both of you. How are you?

Korra: We're fine, Pemma, thanks. Is everyone well there?

Pemma: Yes, everyone's fine - but, oh, Tenzin isn't here. He'll be so disappointed he missed your call!

Asami: Pemma, this may sound like a strange question, but - do you have any new airbenders at the temple? Maybe one who has mastery of more than one element?

There is a long pause on the other end. Asami is about to repeat the transmission when Pemma finally replies.

Pemma: Well, dear, the reason Tenzin isn't here is because - he was told there was a new Avatar, and he went to meet with her.

Asami and Korra exchange bemused looks. 

Korra: Someone else is saying they're the Avatar?

Pemma: Well, from what I understand, the girl refuses to call herself by that title. And I guess any time she has spoken to anyone publicly, she mentions you by name. 

Asami: Do you know where Tenzin went to meet this new, uhh, Avatar?

Pemma: He's in Republic City. If you want, I can radio ahead, and let him know you're coming. 

Asami: Yes, please do, Pemma. Thank you! And when we get a chance, we'll stop by to see all of you.

Pemma: Oh, that would be wonderful. Everyone's been so worried about Korra. We'd love to see you both, any time you can visit. 

Korra: We'll come see you soon, Pemma, we promise. Give our love to everyone. 

Pemma: I will, dear.

Asami sits back in her chair, with a moue of bemusement on her face. 

Asami: What do you make of that?

Korra: Sure sounds like Zaheer wasn't a dream after all.

Asami: Well, what do you want to do? Shall we fly on to Republic City?

Korra cannot hide her bewilderment. She shrugs and then smiles ruefully.

Korra: Sure, why not? I've always wanted to meet a real, live Avatar.


End file.
